Through this research program Tougaloo College plans to continue and strengthen the beginnings made to increase our minority students' interest in and preparation for biomedical careers and to establish and maintain realize its goal of leadership training in the Sciences. The program consists of four independent research projects each involving a faculty member and two undergraduate students. Project #1: To investigate the control mechanisms involved in the development and activity of the sex pheromone gland cells in leipdioptera particularly in the Indian Meal Moth, Plodia interpunctella and the Cabbage loope moth, Trichoplusia ni with Dr. Srinivasan as the faculty investigator. Project #2. To define the physiological/biochemical bases responsible for the resistance/susceptibility of animal cells to the herbicides, coupled with safening/predisposing actions by lipid soluble vitamins, with Dr. Oswald as the faculty investigator. Project #3: Identification and characterization of protein kinase which phosphorylates the smallest subunit of eIF-2 alpha in Artemia sp. with Dr. Mehrotra as faculty investigator. Project #4: Charge transfer photochemistry, and photophysics of some chromium (III) complexes, mostly amine species, in fluid solution. The (Cr(bipy)3) (c104)3, (Cr(phen)3) (clo4)3, (CrCtrien)clx) cl, (cr(tetrenOcl) c12 and other complexes will be prepared and characterized.